


Devil's in the Details

by DrAvaRhekker



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: 4x21, 4x22, Angst, F/M, Family, Fix up, Love, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise), Rhodes - Freeform, answers everything wrong with season 4, au - they were engaged before connor's dad died, bekker - Freeform, fixing up that mess, harmony bekker, justice for ava, rhekker, season 5 doesn't exist, who let the chicago med writers do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAvaRhekker/pseuds/DrAvaRhekker
Summary: There's a reason Ava Bekker was so quiet about her life. There's a reason she tried not to let him get so close. Now he hates her and her past has come back to turn her life upside down. How will Ava deal with a broken engagement and a six year old? whilst facing her past? Read on to find out!
Relationships: Ava Bekker & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The Breakdown

“Dammit Ava! Just admit you killed him. You said it yourself, ‘now that he’s gone, we can really be together’. So, for the love of God, Ava, just tell me you did it and then we can stop pretending this relationship was ever real.” Connor screamed at his fiancé, eyes full of pure fury and hatred glaring down at the blonde surgeon. Ava stepped forward, face softened, brain scattering for anything to say, but he was furious, putting out an arm to stop her from getting any closer. She took a deep breath as her expression changed to one of betrayal and anger.

“You know what, Connor? Believe whatever the hell it is you want to believe, you’re an idiot and a prick. I have done nothing but love and support you through your father’s illness and passing despite your accusations against every move I make. If you are so blind to any semblance of sanity, then I don’t want to marry you. You’re a pig and my only wish is that I had known earlier!” She fumed, tearing his ring off her slender finger. After everything she had done for him, this was how he repaid her? She threw the ring at the man before she turned sharply and stormed out of the doctors’ lounge.

Tears threatened to fall as her pace picked up, running through the ED and ignoring anyone who called for her in concern. As she ran out of the hospital doors, the crisp spring air hit her face causing her to break into a sob that she had tried desperately to choke back throughout the entire encounter. The small blonde collapsed against the closest wall, body wracking with heavy sobs. It was too much.   
  


________________________________________________________________________________

Ava sighed as she woke, breathing deeply the warm feel of the morning sun peeking through the curtains as she snuggled closer under the warm covers and soft pillow, savouring the peaceful morning moment. She had all but almost fallen back to sleep when she heard a child screaming, followed by harsh whispering. It was at that moment that she opened her eyes for the first time that morning, only to be met with an unfamiliar room and covers.

She flew into a sitting position as she took in her surroundings, the mostly empty and undecorated room was dimly lit by a slither of morning sun. Where was she? Who was outside of the room? Her panic lead her to anger as she noticed her missing ring, quickly remembering the events of the previous night. The pain suddenly struck her even harder than before, she had been to Connor’s apartment before, as much as her brief hopeful thinking may have wished, she knew this was not his place; someone else had brought her to their home, causing her to break out into another sob.

A soft knock on the door broke her out of her deep thinking.

“Ava, it’s me, Natalie. I have clean clothes and some breakfast, may I come in?” The voice on the other side asked gently. Ava mumbled something incoherently between sobs, which the young doctor took as a yes, slowly opening the door, revealing the awful state her friend was in. Ava simply looked up at Nat, choking out another harsh sob.

“He.. he doesn’t love me, Natalie. He.. he thinks I… he thinks I killed his father.” Ava stuttered between choked breaths and sobs. Nat set down the clothing and tray of food, approaching the blonde with a pitiful expression.

“I know, I know. Shh.” The woman soothed. She took a seat on the bed, in front of Ava, gently extending out an arm to the woman’s shoulder, whom of which quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, breaking down fully once again into Natalie’s shoulder. Nat held the young doctor tightly, whispering soothing words of comfort and acceptance to the broken-hearted girl before her.

A while later, after Ava had finally calmed down enough to change and eat breakfast, Natalie sat her down on the sofa and began to ask questions about the previous night. Ava explained about Connor’s accusations towards her in the previous weeks, addressing how she was distracted the day of the surgery on the HIV patient which resulted in her cut finger, how an agency nurse had reported Connor for the surgery incident when Will was in danger, and how most recently, Connor had accused her of killing his father. Natalie listened attentively, offering a supportive expression and encouraging words when needed.

“You know, in some ways I can see why Connor may have been a bit apprehensive.” Natalie added at one point. Ava shot her a harsh, hurt glare before the brunette continued. “No, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just remember something he mentioned to me once. He asked how much I knew about you outside of work, he was worried because you two were going into an engagement, yet he felt he knew nothing about your life. Perhaps if you told him a little bit about you, he might understand.” She reasoned.

“I can’t Natalie. I couldn’t tell him. If I could, I would have told him long ago. But I can’t.” Ava sighed solemnly. Natalie was confused. What did she mean she couldn’t tell Connor?

“I know it might be difficult, but you don’t know how he’d react. I know you don’t feel like it now, but Connor is a good man, I’m sure he would understand and respect you for telling him.” Natalie commented. Ava simply shock her head, fresh tears rolling down her pinkening cheeks. She couldn’t deal with this. She needed to get out.

The feeling of her phone vibrating in the pocket of her jeans drew her out of her thoughts. Ava quickly pulled the device out, instantly recognising the number flashing upon the screen. Saying nothing to the woman sitting across from her, she stood up and ran out of the apartment, swiping answer on the call when she finally felt a safe distance away from her colleague.

“Bekker.”


	2. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava received a phone call? Her past is about to confront her. Who could it be?

This was it. Her heart raced as she waited in the booth of the small diner, exactly where she had been ordered to sit until they arrived. It has been two years, two months and seventeen days since she had last seen the most important person in her life, and here she was, mere moments from reunion. Nervously, she scrolled absentmindedly through her phone as she awaited the arrivals. 

The shrill ding of the door’s bell snapped her from her phone as she looked up to see the little girl she had missed for so long. Ava smiled a huge grin as her eyes surveyed her daughter’s features. The girl was six now and a spitting image of her mother, her wavy locks of strawberry hair sat in pig tails, tied neatly with purple ribbons. She stood, back turned to her mother, with a tall, dark haired woman, who Ava assumed was Agent Wells. The woman seemed to be speaking to the teenager at the counter, who promptly points in Ava’s direction. 

“Mummy!” The next few seconds fly by as her daughter had somehow raced from the counter to her mother, arms open wide, flying into a rough hug. 

“Oh, my darling. How much I have missed you.” Ava exclaimed, pulling the young girl onto her lap in a tight embrace. She breathed in the scent of her daughter as tears welled once again that day, only this time, they were tears of pure love and joy. She was here, her Harmony was here, and she was perfect. 

“Good afternoon Natasha.” The tall woman accompanying her daughter greeted when the mother and daughter separated, as she took a seat across from the pair.

“Agent Wells. How are you?” Ava acknowledged, looking up at the woman briefly before returning her gaze to the child. 

“Very well, thank you. I assume you are well, especially now you two have been reunited.” Wells replied. Ava smiled. 

“When you called me this morning, I couldn’t believe it. I had been feeling like everything was falling apart, but suddenly it didn’t seem to matter so much. As long as I could be with my baby girl, I knew I could only ever be grateful.” She beamed. It was true, the moment she found out she would be seeing Harmony for the first time in two years, all thoughts of Connor and his accusations disappeared. “How did the trial end? I got so busy with work that I never checked up on it passed my testimony.” She asked curiously. 

“It went well. We got Tommy and all of his men; they’ve been put away for a very long time. Your testimony was a huge benefit to the prosecution, without it, we many have not won the trial. Sentencing was two months ago, and we finally got the green light to arrange your reunion two weeks ago. Natasha, I hadn’t seen a smile so big on that precious girl’s face until the day I picked her up from her foster home, she was ecstatic to be with her mummy again.” The agent responded with a genuine smile. “As of today, you are free to return to life as Natasha Pollard.” She added. Ava smiled a wide grin, this was the best day of her life, she had her daughter, she had her freedom, everything seemed perfect. But something inside her stirred, feeling odd and uncomfortable hearing her old name.

“Agent Wells? Is it possible to keep my program name? Natasha Pollard was a scared, abused woman and I, I don’t want to be that. I want to be who I am now. Doctor Ava Bekker is far braver, stronger and a fighter, that is who I want to be.” She requested meekly. She was positive that the answer would be a resounding no, but she couldn’t help but ask, at least to calm to stirring in her stomach. 

It was true, Natasha Pollard had been walked over all her life, first by her father, then her brothers, and when she entered her relationship with Nick, he was quick to take advantage of her meekness. Now Natasha was all but dead, Ava Bekker was everything Natasha could only dream of and Ava wouldn’t let that go if she could. 

"I had a feeling you may want to do so. I spoke to the program coordinators and drew up the papers. I brought them along, and a set of papers for Harmony. All you have to do is sign and you two will officially become Ava and Harmony Bekker.” Agent Wells responded smiling at the mother and daughter in front of her. She turned and began to dig through her briefcase, pulling out a small stack of papers. She handed it to Ava, who read through the text and eagerly signed the respective places on each form. 

“Welcome home Ava Bekker. You are a free woman.” Agent Wells congratulated as she returned the papers to her case for official filing. Ava cheered, grabbing Harmony up into her arms and spinning around the side of the booth. “I’ll leave you both too it. Harmony’s belongings will be delivered to you within the week, though it isn’t much. I would recommend a shopping trip. Congratulations and good luck to you both, I’m glad this worked out. If you need anything, you know how to contact me.” The agent commented as she packed up her things. With a nod and a handshake and obligatory hug from Harmony, the agent turned and left the diner. 

“What now mummy?” Harmony asked innocently. 

“How do you feel about shopping, baby? We’re going to need clothes, toys and a nice big girl bed for your new room. We can grab ice-cream while we’re there, I know the place with the best ice-cream in the entire world.” Ava answered. 

“Do they have blueberry, mummy? It’s my favourite.” The little girl questioned excitedly, squealing when her mother nodded her head. Harmony quickly grabbed her mother’s hand, attempting to drag the woman towards the door. “Let’s go, let’s go. Come on mama!” 

“Hang on, baby. I just need to grab my bag.” Ava replied with a chuckle.

__________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, the mother and daughter duo sat under the shade of a large tree, eagerly licking their ice-cream cones, enjoying the fresh spring air and their new-found company. Initially outspoken and excited, Harmony soon came to settle, becoming extremely clingy and shy after they left the diner. Ava wasn’t exactly sure how to handle her daughter’s apprehensiveness, but she knew that it was likely due to the two being apart for so long, particularly since the young girl had spent her life with another family. Ava accepted that this was something they would have to deal with together whilst they both got used to the other’s company again. 

“Mummy, what do you do?” Harmony quizzed, breaking the silence between them. Ava looked at her daughter confused. 

“What do you mean?” She inquired. 

“Well, Mrs Johnson was a teacher and Mr Johnson was a carpenter. So, what do you do, mummy?” The girl explained. Bekker pondered for a moment, thinking of a gentle way to describe her job to the young girl. 

“I’m a doctor, baby. I help sick people and fix their broken hearts.”

“Like when they’re sad?” Harmony quizzed curiously. Ava nodded with a slight chuckle.

“When they’re sad or feeling sick.” She affirmed. 

“I love you, mummy.” Harmony mumbled as she cuddled up in her mother’s side. Ava wrapped her arm around her daughter, her other hand falling gently on the girl’s forehead, stroking her hair softly.

“I love you too, baby.” She whispered when she sensed the little girl had fallen asleep. Today had been a big day, but Ava knew it was more draining on the growing child than herself. So, when she was confident the child was asleep, Ava slowly rose up from the ground and picked Harmony up before moving towards the car. 

___________________________________________________________________

The evening and following two days were spent painting and decorating Harmony’s new bedroom. Ava let her daughter choose colours and some items of furniture and decorations to help make the room special for her little girl. This included a pale teal feature wall, decorated with pastel flower wall stickers and two ladybug shelves; a raised bed with a ladder and slide, white sheets and two teal throw pillows and ladybug pillow pet; matching drawers and dresser for clothes and toys; and to complete it all, a large teal rug was featured in the middle of the floor. 

The two had been having so much fun together. Between the decorating, touring all over Chicago, movie nights and time simply spent together, Ava had almost forgotten about Connor and his accusations. It wasn’t until the third night that Ava was laying in bed thinking about how much life had changed over the last few days when she only had one more day of sick leave left before she had to decide if she could, or should, continue at Med. 

For the first time since she spoke to Natalie, Ava allowed her mind to remember her last day at Med. The fury she saw in his eyes. The words he spoke. The disgust and hatred in his expression whenever he saw her. Tears threatened to fall as her fingers wrapped themselves instinctively around her ring finger, three days ago they were engaged, though she could hardly say she considered them engaged for at least two months as he threw his wild accusations and played his stupid little blame game. Ava sniffled slightly. ‘Pull yourself together. You know what you need to do.’ She thought to herself as she wiped the few tears from her eyes, taking a deep breath before getting up to check on Harmony.


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava returns to Med for a meeting with Miss Goodwin, only to find out some game changing news. How will Ava take it?

The next morning, Ava woke up early to her work alarm. Tearing off the covers, she crept into her bathroom, preparing for a quick, warm shower. She dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a minimalistic patterned button-up shirt. The woman looked into the mirror and pulled her damp strawberry waves into a tight ponytail before applying some basic make-up, trying to look as professional as possible. 

As she exited her room, Ava was not surprised to see Harmony up and preparing herself breakfast in the kitchen. The young girl looked up and smiled when she saw her mother emerging from the bedroom and rushed to grab another bowl for Ava. 

“Good morning, baby.” Ava greeted, grabbing her daughter by the waist and embracing her tightly. Harmony wriggled and giggled. 

“Let me down, mummy! Please!” She stuttered between giggles and gasps. Ava obliged, placing the girl with her feet firmly on the ground. “Thank you. Would you like sultana bran or muesli mummy?” 

“Oh, definitely muesli.” Ava said, wrinkling her face up at the idea of dried fruits. Harmony smiled before continuing to prepare breakfast for the two. It still amazed Ava that her six year old had learned to be so independent, Harmony had mentioned that her foster mum, Mrs Johnson, had taught her from the get go how to look after herself, not for selfish reasons, but simply as she believed such skill to be valuable. 

“Harmony. I need to go into work today and talk to my boss. I’m going to have one of my friends at the hospital look after you while I’m in the meeting. When I’m done, we can go grab some lunch at the café. Would you like that?” Ava asked, already knowing her daughter’s response. Despite her initial clinginess on the first day, Harmony had shown herself to be curious and adventurous, always excited to go anywhere she could learn or see interesting things. 

“Okay, mummy.” She replied with a huge grin. The child shovelled the last of her cereal before hopping off the bar stool, placing her bowl on the sink then skipped off to her room to change. Harmony reappeared moments later, fully dressed with her hair neatly brushed. Her big, beautiful girl, how Ava was so proud. 

______________________________________________________________________

The duo arrived at the hospital a short while later. Bekker felt her heart race as she stepped out of the car, instantly recognising Connor’s Porsche a couple parks away. But she didn’t have long to stop and stress as Harmony had already hopped out herself and was pulling her mother towards the large entrance of the ED.   
Maggie was standing at the triage counter, mindlessly tapping away at her iPad, awaiting some results that were due in any minute for Connor’s patient. Her mind snapped back into gear when she heard the ED doors open, seeing a woman and child approaching, she prepared herself to send another worried parent to a GP or the waiting room for cold and flu symptoms, as they had been run down with these cases all week. However, she stopped and smiled when she recognised the face. 

“Ava!” Maggie called as she raced around the desk, embracing the blonde with a warm hug. Ava returned the hug, finding comfort in her friend’s presence. Maggie suddenly pulled back though, giving Ava a quick look over. 

“What happened? How have you been? Where have you been?” She blurted out, forgetting the child who now stood behind Ava. 

“I’m fine. I just had to take a few days of personal time. I’m actually here to meet with Goodwin though. I just wanted to ask you a really quick favour before I go.” Ava replied, acknowledging that her friends would surely have worried at her sudden disappearance from work. 

“Mummy, I’m thirsty.” Harmony whispered, tugging her mother’s jacket lightly. It was then that Maggie remembered the child had walked in with Ava. 

“Mummy?” Maggie repeated, glancing up at her friend in pure confusion. Ava nodded her head. 

“It’s a long, long story. We’ll meet up for lunch or drinks one day and I’ll tell you everything. But right now, I was wondering if you could watch Harmony for a while whilst I’m with Goodwin. She’s super independent and I packed colouring and activities for her to do while I’m gone.” Ava requested. 

“Yes, yes. Of course. Come with me sweetie, we’ll get you some water and maybe a snack.” Maggie said, kneeling down to the girl’s height before offering a hand. Harmony hesitantly looked up at her mother who smiled and nodded warmly before she accepted the hand and followed Maggie away to the locker-room. 

Ava neatened up her shirt before looking around the ED, noticing and appreciating how quiet it was, glad that not many had witnessed her with her child. It wasn’t that Harmony was an issue, more so that she simply did not need any more gossip going around the hospital about her. 

___________________________________________________________________

“Good morning, Dr Bekker.” Goodwin greeted the surgeon as she entered the office. Sharon gestured to the chair across from her. “Please take a seat. I am glad you agreed to meet with me today.”

“Thank you, Miss Goodwin.” Ava replied. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you to come in. Would I be correct?” Sharon started. Ava shifted in her seat but shook her head. 

“No, Miss Goodwin, I believe I have a fair idea.” She answered confidently, despite her growing internal anxiety. Sharon simply shook her head. 

“Doctor Rhodes approached me, claiming he had evidence that you murdered his father. This was a serious accusation and the hospital took it very seriously, though we decided not to involve you in the investigation until we absolutely had to.” Sharon explained. Ava was nervous, she was shaking. Despite knowing she had not had any involvement in the death of Cornelius Rhodes, she couldn’t help but fear someone had set her up, t hat perhaps even Connor himself had set her up. 

“As you know, Mr Rhodes died from an insulin overdose. However, our investigation discovered that this was not the cause of his cardiac arrest, but rather, was injected during the time he arrested. Of course, we checked the charts and saw no prescription for insulin, just the standard doses of epi. So, we began to consider that one of the nurses or med students that was doing the epi had accidentally picked up the wrong medication.” Sharon continued. Ava hung her head. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Goodwin. I should have been paying attention to the staff around me, I was just trying so so hard to-“ Ava started before she was cut off. 

“No, Doctor Bekker. Please let me continue. We were wrong in our theory, though what we uncovered was much more sinister than the accident we had theorised. A med student, Miss Olivia Bennett, purposely injected insulin instead of epi with the aim for killing Mr Rhodes, there was nothing anyone could have done to save him. Miss Bennett confessed to police that Mr Rhodes had assaulted her multiple times when she worked at his store, I guess that was her revenge.” 

“You’re saying, it wasn’t my fault? Connor? Does… does he know?” Ava stuttered in pure shock. Goodwin nodded. 

“Miss Bennett is now in police custody and will face charges for murder soon.” Goodwin added. 

“Oh God. Is Connor okay?” Goodwin shrugged. 

“He is still convinced you had something to do with it. But our investigation shows absolutely no evidence of any wrongdoing on your end. You are completely innocent, Ava.”

Ava should have been ecstatic knowing her innocence had been proven true, but she couldn’t help but feel rising anger. Even with proven innocence, Connor is still accusing her of murder. Why was he doing this to her? She thought he had loved her, but how can you love someone who you’re constantly going all out to hurt them.   
Her thoughts then shifted to the woman who had murdered the man. He – he had done it to others too? He used others, touched others, the same way he did her? Her mind flooded with flashbacks to the horrific night; images of his sly smile and large, strong hands roaming across his body while she lay there paralysed. Suddenly she felt pressure, as if he was inside her again. She hadn’t noticed the tears that had welled up in her eyes until salty droplets started slowly rolling down her cheeks or the sudden heaviness in her chest.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong.” Goodwin asked, rushing over to the young doctor, wrapping a supportive, comforting arm around her shoulders. 

“I just want it all to go away. Please Sharon, make it stop, please.” Ava cried out. The young woman screamed in frustration; her staggered, short breaths made her suddenly light-headed. “Please.” She stuttered out the plead as she shut down.

“Ava! Ava! Stay with me Ava, deep breaths. Come on, inhale… and… exhale. In through your nose, and out through your mouth. Come on Ava.” Sharon encouraged her employee, but Ava was too far gone, she was inconsolable. Sharon reached for her pager, sending an alert to Doctor Charles to rush to her office.

“Come on Ava. Just hold on a moment sweetie. It’s going to be okay; I promise.” Sharon continued to talk to the doctor. 

“Sharon? What’s going on?” Doctor Charles asked worriedly as he burst into the room. His eyes immediately fell on Ava as he rushed to kneel down before the girl. 

“What the hell happened?”

“I was just telling her about Mr Rhodes when she started having a panic attack, I couldn’t bring her out of it. Help her Daniel!” Sharon yelled. 

“Go get me a gurney. I’m going to have to sedate her and take her to the ward for a while. Just until she wakes up. Then I’ll have a chat with her.” Daniel ordered as he started rummaging through his bag for a sedative and needle, quickly preparing and administering the medication whilst Sharon obeyed, rushing out to find the nearest available gurney. “It’s alright, Ava. We’re going to get you through whatever this is.” 

____________________________________________________________________

Connor was walking out of a successful surgery just as Miss Goodwin whizzed past him in a panicked hurry. He barely had time to process this before she rushed past again, this time wheeling a gurney out of the CT surgery ward. Curious, and a little concerned, Connor followed her around the floor until she stopped at her office. What he saw next concerned and confused him even more. Goodwin and Dr Charles exited the room, lifting a limp Ava up onto the gurney. 

“Ava!” Connor cried as he rushed over to the gurney. Doctor Charles stood in front of him, blocking Connor’s way as Goodwin started to hurriedly push the gurney away. 

“Go back to work, Doctor Rhodes. This is none of your concern.” He stated bluntly before turning and following Goodwin and Ava. 

Connor was confused and offended. What on earth happened to Ava? Why was she with Goodwin anyway? He thought she had run away after their last encounter; he had almost hoped she had at least. He knew he wouldn’t get anything out of Ava’s two accompanies, the two knew how strained his and Ava’s relationship was. Instead he decided to head to the ED and ask the only other person who knew every detail of what was happening within the hospital, Maggie.


	4. Harmony and Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets Harmony for the first time.

The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor of the ED. Connor sprinted out, narrowly avoiding collision with multiple moving gurneys on his way through. The ED seemed to have just completed a frenzy treatment. ‘Probably a vehicle accident of some sort’ he thought to himself as he continued through the hub. Connor scanned the room quickly for the familiar nurse, his eyes catching their target in the Doctors’ Lounge. 

Before he even realised, his feet had dragged him to the glass door, revealing Maggie was not alone, but chatting to a strawberry haired child, who couldn’t have been any older than six or seven. Connor was confused, however proceeded to gently knock on the door before pushing it open. 

“Hey Connor. What’s up?” Maggie asked curiously, pushing herself up off the ground to keep level with the taller man. The child glanced up at the stranger before continuing to doodle on a notepad with a purple crayon. Connor wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t know this child but he had to talk to Maggie urgently. The nurse coughed to grasp his attention. 

“Oh yes, sorry. Do you know anything about Ava? I was finishing up a surgery and saw Goodwin rush past with a gurney. I followed her in case there was an emergency and found Dr Charles and her lifting Ava onto the gurney. She looked completely limp but they wouldn’t let me near her. Please tell me you know something. Is she okay? What was she even doing here? I thought she was on leave.” Connor blurted out hurriedly. Maggie’s expression turned to one of pure confusion and concern, but she shook her head. 

“I only knew she was here, but I have no idea why she would be unconscious or admitted. But frankly Connor, after all you did to her, you have no right to demand information on her. She’s lost everything she had because of your accusations. Natalie said that Ava was so distraught the other night after your fight that she passed out in front of the ED on her way home.” Maggie snared harshly, taking Connor aback at her sudden change in temper. 

The look of disappointment and fury in her eyes purposely glared him down, hoping it would knock some sense into the stupid man. She loved Ava and Connor and she knew that they were perfect for each other, and she had no doubt that she would keep trying to help their cause, but for now they were all mad on Ava’s behalf. “Now, I’m going to go find Sharon, I want you to stay right here and not move an inch until I come back. No patients, no checking on Ava’s chart or anything. Stay here. In fact, you can watch Harmony.” 

The child’s head turned at the mention of her name, giving Connor a chance to really evaluate her features. He felt his heart sting as he looked into those familiar eyes. It couldn’t be, he must have been imagining things. Before he could think further, Maggie knelt down to Harmony’s level. 

“Harmony, I need to deal with some things. This is my friend, Connor. He’s going to draw unicorns with you. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Okay?” The older woman informed the girl. Harmony nodded. She stood up from her place on the floor and extended out a shy hand to the strange man. Connor smiled and shook her hand. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two it. Connor, that bag has her belongings and snacks in it, if she needs anything it would be in there.” Maggie informed the man before rushing out of the room. Connor watched her leave before turning back to the little girl, who had sat back down and began studying the crayons in front of her. 

“What colour would you like, Mr Connor?” She asked suddenly, breaking the momentary silence. Connor smiled and glanced down at the crayons, analysing the array of colours. 

“Hmm.” He started. “Definitely blue. It’s my favourite colour.” 

“That’s my mummy’s favourite too!” She cheered, handing him a piece of paper and the blue crayon. As he scribbled what he hoped was an adequate unicorn on the paper, his thoughts wandered to the child. Where were Harmony’s parents and why was Maggie looking after her during her own shift? He looked up at the child and studied her features. It was uncanny how much the girl reminded him of Ava, but he had been to her apartment dozens of times and had never noticed any sign of a child inhabiting the room, nor had Ava ever mentioned having a daughter. Perhaps it was a niece? Or did this girl just look immeasurably similar to his fiancé – ex fiancé that is. 

___________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Maggie had finally found out where Ava was being held and was hurriedly rushing through the hallways towards the psych ward. Goodwin had actually paged the nurse mere moments after Connor had found her. As she turned the final corner, she noticed Sharon already waiting outside the closed doors of the ward. The psychiatry ward was locked so non-authorised people couldn’t enter and patients were unable exit if they went walkabouts. 

“What the hell happened Sharon? Is she okay?” Maggie queried immediately. Sharon shrugged and looked down to the ground. 

“I don’t know Maggie. I was telling her about the investigation, and she started to panic. I couldn’t pull her out of it and Dr Charles had to sedate her. He’s with her now, so when she wakes up, they can talk and try to get to the bottom of things.” 

“Connor saw you two with her. He was downstairs almost demanding to know what happened, but I couldn’t and didn’t tell him anything. I was watching Harmony, I hadn’t seen anything incoming about her.” Maggie explained worriedly, she was always watching the monitor, regularly checking the device even while watching the child. 

“We didn’t have time for triage, I paged Dr Charles only, for Dr Bekker’s sake and privacy. Dr Rhodes almost caught up with us, but Daniel stopped him from approaching the gurney. After all the drama, I wasn’t risking her waking up to him there and having another episode or him doing something stupid again. And who were you watching? Harmony, was it?” Sharon responded.

“Harmony, yes. She’s… well she’s Ava’s daughter. Ava dropped her off in the doctors lounge in ED and asked me to keep an eye on her while she was meeting you. I never heard or saw this girl before in my life, but there is no doubt in my mind that she’s definitely her daughter, they’re identical.” She explained.

“Daughter? How old? Where is she now?” The older woman was confused but suddenly concerned for the child. 

“She’s six. And she’s drawing in the lounge with Connor. I had to leave her with someone, and he was the only one nearby. I didn’t tell him anything, just asked him to stay with her.” Maggie replied. She knew Ava most definitely wouldn’t have wanted Connor around the girl after everything, but she was left with little choice. 

“Send Dr Rhodes to my office, I’d like to speak to him. When I’m done, bring Ava’s daughter to my office. I’ll look after her.” Goodwin proposed. Maggie nodded and went on her way. Sharon made her way to her office, thinking about this new information and how this all could tie in with Ava’s episode. She wondered how she had never heard of the girl before; the hospital offered great health benefits to its staff and their immediate family, Ava never claimed hers.


	5. Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets with Ms Goodwin and Ava wakes up to Dr Charles' questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I'm so sorry this has taken me sooo long to update. I forgot a small detail that I had put in the previous chapter that ended up causing everything to make absolutely no sense. I spent hours trying to work it out. But finally I actually read my own work and found my mistake. So hey hey! Enjoy! <3

Harmony was in love with the man watching her, he was funny and kind. He listened to all her stories about her adventures with Mrs Johnson and how her mummy and her went shopping to buy her all new things. Connor listened contently, adding in occasional quips to make the little girl laugh. That laugh, there was something so familiar with that laugh. 

All the coincidences were adding up to be just too much for it to truly be a coincidence. This little girl had Ava’s hair, her eyes, her laugh, her smile. Nothing was making any sense, he’d never heard Ava speak of the girl, nor seen any evidence of her existence in her life. His curiosity got the best of him as he finally blurted out the question. 

“Hey Harmony? What does your mummy do?” He blurted out curiously. The girl stopped her rambling and looked up at him with a smile. She thought for a moment, she couldn’t think of the exact words her mummy used the night before. 

“She fixes broken hearts. When they’re sad or sick.” She responded with a grin. Connor froze. Cardiothoracic surgeons fix broken hearts. Ava. But how? How had she hidden this child away from him for the last two years? Connor was confused and frustrated. Another lie. 

At that very moment, Maggie entered the room. Harmony abandoned her colouring and ran up to give her a hug. The nurse whispered something into the little girl’s ear as she lifted her up into her arms. The child nodded eagerly in response. 

“Connor, Goodwin wants to see you in her office, now. Harmony and I are going to go grab some lunch.” Maggie addressed the man who sat watching the duo. Why did Goodwin want to see him? Was it about Ava? He quickly pushed himself up off the floor and sped out the door, hurriedly rushing towards the elevator. 

Connor made it up to the floor and sprinted through the corridors that lead to Goodwin’s office. He came to a halt just before turning her corner, just in case she happened to be in the hall waiting for him, which she of course was. 

“Maggie said you wanted to see me?” Connor asked as he approached the older woman. Goodwin nodded with a neutral expression as she gestured for him to enter the room. Connor took a seat on the opposite side of her desk, sitting face to face with his boss. 

“I’m aware you saw us with Dr Bekker earlier. Truthfully, with your relationship in the position it is, running to Maggie, when you were explicitly told it wasn’t your business at all and to return to your work, is highly inappropriate and a violation of Dr Bekker’s privacy.” Goodwin was stern and did little to hide her anger towards the man’s behaviour. Her face then softened a little. “But since you are her only listed emergency contact; I will put that to rest for now.”  
Connor listened, unsurprised by the tone she took; everyone seemed to have placed him in the wrong for what happened between him and Ava. He felt guilty for the things he had said to his fiancé, but something gnawed away at his gut telling him there was so much more she wasn’t telling him about herself, especially after meeting what he could only assume was her daughter. 

“Look Ms Goodwin, I don’t know much about Ava’s family or her past. It was one of the reasons our relationship took the turn it did, I knew nothing about her; I always felt like she was hiding something.” Connor explained truthfully. He didn’t know what else to say, Ava never spoke about her family, her past, besides her time at Groote Schuur. 

“Alright. Now. I called Dr Bekker in to speak to her about the findings of the investigation undertaken by the Chicago police force and the hospital on your father’s death. As you are aware, we determined his death was in fact a homicide at the hands of a medical student. Now, I expected Dr Bekker to be relieved by this information, however, this seemed to throw her into a panic. She quickly began to hyperventilate, and I called Dr Charles in to help settle her. He had to sedate her, and we moved her to a ward to rest. Dr Charles is with her now, but I wanted to ask you. Can you think of any reason why this information would put her into this sort of state?” Goodwin questioned seriously. Connor thought, but from what he knew there were no reasons unless she had involvement in a different way. Her harsh glare alerted him as to not voicing such ideas out loud, she didn’t want to hear it. 

“No, Ms Goodwin.” He stated softly. She smiled slightly before her expression returned to emotionless. The pair sat in silence. 

____________________________________________________________

Ava stirred. Her eyes and chest felt heavy. She was hot. So hot. Her eyes felt like they were burning with acid and her mouth was extremely dry. But most bothering to her, was the darkness and pounding pain in her head. Where was she? 

The distant sound of monitors and pages flicking. She was in a hospital room. But why? What had happened? She only remembered greeting Miss Goodwin. She stirred again. The sound of a paper being chucked on a table was followed by slow increasingly closer footsteps. 

“Ava. Are you there?” The voice called out to her. She couldn’t quite place it.

“Ava, wake up.” They called again. It was so familiar. Who was it? 

She tried to open her mouth to speak but her throat was simply too dry. Instead she attempted to open her eyes, half expecting a harsh light, like what normally featured in hospital rooms. But when the first slithers of her eyes cracked open, she noticed how dark it was. It wasn’t complete darkness, but a dimmed light. She instantly recognised the room from its blank walls and minimal furniture, why was she in the psych ward?

Dazed and confused, she scanned what she could see of her body, noticing an IV drip and pulse-ox machine were hooked up on her arm. She saw a figure shift within her blurred view, suddenly remembering the voice that had called her to wake. 

“D- Doctor Charles?” She muttered weakly as her brain finally registered the man. “Why am I here?”

“Well Ava, I believe you had a panic attack. Ms Goodwin called me in to help calm you down, but you were so hysterical, I had to sedate you.” He explained slowly, ensuring the woman understood each word. “We put you in here so it would be quiet, so you could rest. You look exhausted, have you been sleeping well?”

Ava shock her head. The strain of the last week had taken its toll, between Connor and then Harmony, she truly was exhausted. Nightmares of her old life mixed with Connor’s harsh words and accusations had kept her up well into the night. She hadn’t let it stop her; Harmony needed her. Harmony.

“H- Harmony? Where is she?” Her eyes widened with fear as her heart began to race again. She had no idea how long she had been out or where her daughter was now. Daniel reached forward and grasped her arms tightly, bringing her back to reality. 

“Harmony is fine, Maggie is with her. She’s alright. Now, I want you to take a deep breath. In… and out. Good.” Daniel reassured her as her vitals slowly returned to normal. Dr Charles waited for a few more moments before continuing on. “Now, do you know what brought on the panic attack?” 

Ava thought back to the meeting. Investigation. Innocent. Med student. Assaulted. Cornelius. He had done the same thing to this girl as he had to her that night everything changed. Ava opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she nodded instead. 

She listened while Daniel asked some more questions about the attack. Had she had one before? Were they normally this bad? Is she taking anything for anxiety? She answered them with quick short words, they were about all she could manage. Then finally came the fateful question she had waited for. 

“Ava? Ms Goodwin said your panic began around the same moment she mentioned Miss Bennett having been assaulted by Mr Rhodes. Now, can you tell me, did Cornelius Rhodes abuse you in any way? This stays between us, I promise.” He questioned her gently. The instant flash of fear and terror in her eyes told him all he needed to know, though he waited in silence in case she wanted to answer. 

Ava froze up. She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell someone so bad, she had since the very day it happened. But she couldn’t, especially not with someone she worked with. She knew that moment, she knew who she wanted to share her secrets with, and it wasn’t the doctor in front of her. Ava shook her head furiously before slowly looking back up to the older man. 

“Can- Can I talk to Connor?” She muttered weakly, her gaze dropping back down to where her hands were fiddling with the edge of her blanket. Daniel smiled and nodded softly as he stood up. 

“I’ll go find him now. You hold tight and call out if you need something.” He replied as he left the room. He knew there would be doubts from Sharon about the two speaking together, but he believed this wasn’t a moment of fighting, Ava was genuinely prepared to speak to Connor. 

As he exited the ward and headed towards Goodwin’s office, he thought about the situation. He had seen it before with these two. Ava put up this tough exterior, protecting herself from something, but progressively, Connor broke the walls down and she allowed herself to be vulnerable. He had on occasion walked past the doctor’s lounge, where she’d be curled up in his lap after a difficult surgery or the loss of a patient. He just hopped Connor would be open minded to speaking to her again.


	6. Pasts and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Connor talk. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, I've got a lot going on and want to get these next few chapters out before long so I can get to the good Rhekker content we all want. Woo!

Ava waited anxiously in her bed, a nurse had come in once to check on her but besides from that one time, she sat alone waiting. She was beyond scared, shaking to her core as she went over what she had to say hundreds of times in her head. She neatened up her hair, trying to look like she had actually slept in the past week. 

Connor paused outside the door to her room. He didn’t know how this was going to go down, whether she knew he was coming or not. For a brief moment, he thought about turning back and leaving, not wanting to fight with her again, but his need to see her, to know she was okay pulled him back to the room. He knocked softly on the door, she called for him to come in. 

Connor slipped into the room slowly, keeping near the door so she had some distance. She let out a small laugh as she gestured for him to come in closer. 

“I promise I won’t bite.” She commented. Connor relaxed slightly and drew up a chair to her bed. She smiled, pleased he was even tolerating being in a room with her. 

“Dr Charles sent me here. If you don’t want me here, I can go. I don’t want to upset you.” He stammered nervously, fingers fidgeting together. 

“No no. I asked him to send you here. I need to talk to you. I need to tell you everything. I’m not saying you have to forgive me or take me back or anything, I just need you to know.” She reassured him before rushing through the last part anxiously. Connor simply nodded and made himself comfortable. 

“A week ago, when we had that fight, Nat took me back to her house. When I woke up the next morning, we talked about everything and she pointed out one key issue that was my fault. I haven’t been open and honest about myself, about my past. And well, up until literally hours later that day, I legally couldn’t tell you. I wanted to so bad but, well I guess I should explain.” Ava paused, waiting for Connor to catch up. He nodded for her to go on, face emotionless. 

“My name isn’t actually Ava Bekker, well legally it is now, but my real name is, was, Natasha. Natasha Pollard. My parents were Americans living in South Africa, I was born and grew up there. My father and my sister Lila were hit by a drunk driver when I was 19, they both died instantly. My mother passed away from an undiagnosed heart condition three months later. I was already in medical school, but from that day on, I put all my life and focus into becoming a cardiothoracic surgeon, I wanted to save people like my mother. When I graduated, I continued working at Groote Schuur.” She explained slowly, letting ever drop of information settle in Connor’s mind. A small tear threatened to fall as she quickly wiped it away before Connor could notice. He met her eyes and let out a small, gentle reassuring nod. 

“I met a hospital cleaner while working an ED rotation, his name was Tommy. Sparks flew from the very first day and less than a year after we met, I gave birth to a baby girl, Harmony.” She continued, pausing when she saw his expression change to one of deeper thought. His attention was grasped deeper at the mention of Harmony. So, she was her daughter. But where had she been for the past two years? He kept quiet, not wanting to scare Ava by telling her he knew Harmony. He urged her to continue with a soft smile. 

“When Harmony was three, Tommy told me his parents were ill and he needed to be back in the states. It lined up well for me, I had applied for the CT fellowship here, confident I would get the position. We moved a month later to New York, of course you had gotten the fellowship, so I took up a position at New York-Presbyterian Hospital. I don’t want to explain right now, it’s hard. But Tommy turned out to be Tommy Murdoch–“ Ava was cut off immediately by Connor. 

“THE Tommy Murdoch?! The heir to the Murdoch crime family? What the hell, Ava! How did you not know?” He explained in pure shock. He knew for her to have been explaining the relationship, it had a lot to do with everything that had happened, but he had not expected that. 

“I was just a silly girl in love from a foreign country, he was Prince Charming to me. I had no idea who he was until one day I was sitting at home with Harmony when a FBI agent knocked on my door. I became their inside informant on Tommy, in exchange for police protection. For the last two and a half years, Harmony and I have been in witness protection while the trial went on. Harmony was with a foster family and well... I was here.” He looked up to see Ava almost in tears as she tried to justify herself.

Connor reached out and grabbed her arm in attempt to comfort her as he tried to process the new information. He was confused and angry, he just could not work out why or who at. Part of him was upset he had never heard any of this story before; whilst he also knew she likely wasn’t allowed to say anything about Tommy, it never explained why she kept her family’s deaths quiet, after all he had shared about his mother.

Ava reached over to grab a cup of water from the table next to the bed. She took a small sip and waited in silence for a sign he was still with her. After almost ten minutes of nothingness, the woman straightened herself back up and continued to speak. 

“I never meant to hurt you Connor. When we started to get close, I wanted so badly to tell you everything, I never wanted to lie to you. The trial lasted so long. I was commanded to keep quiet, that’s why I never let anymore get too close, but you fought your way in, and I should have just told you.” Tears fell as Ava broke the silence with her desperate cries of justification. Connor looked up at her and nodded in understanding. 

“Yes, but that has nothing to do with your parents. Why didn’t you ever tell me about them?” He questioned with a stern tone. This one part just did not add up. 

“My father’s name was Marcellus Pollard – he was a high-profile politician – the hit and run that killed him and my sister was targeted. It was all over the news, one Google search of ‘hit and run in South Africa’ and people would have known exactly who I was.” Ava returned. Connor sighed. He guessed that justified it, but he still felt like something was stirring, he just couldn't work out what.

“Is there anything else about your previous life that I should know? Other than your daughter and you are clearly reunited, and we should all call you Natasha from now on?” He criticised. 

“No, that’s it. And don’t call me Natasha, I had my name legally changed to Ava Bekker a week ago.” She whispered, scared to know why he was suddenly so upset with her. It was that moment that he knew exactly what was bothering him. His father.

“Great. Well, Ava, would you like to enlighten me on your relationship with my father? Because frankly, over all of that you just dropped, I’m curious.” Connor quipped. He wasn’t angry with her, more so just unsure how deep her secrets went. He was glad she was sharing this with her and he understood why she couldn’t tell him this, but his thoughts turned sour when he realised, there was no reason for her never telling him her perspective on her and his father.


End file.
